Teen Wolf Reality
by kahbeahsammy
Summary: Stevie wished to be a Teen Wolf character and she gets her wish after a shooting star passes by her house. P.s. I own nothing besides Stevie
1. Author's Note

Hey People if you are reading this thank you but let me tell you some thing.  
Facts  
1, I love Teen Wolf  
2, I have 2 Teen Wolf stories  
3, I know I misspelled a lot of things but please don't correct me  
4, I will try and update every other Monday or Friday  
5, I love you all :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You may wish  
You may dream  
But things aren't like they seem  
But for one girl  
Her dream comes true  
But she's afraid of what to say.  
She loves a guy who is  
Mysterious but He doesn't know  
until they kiss  
That's a chapter you are sure  
not wanting to miss


	2. Stevie Stilinski :)

**Stevie Stilinski **

Looks: tumblr_luekb5vTyX1r629poo1_500  
Favorite color (s): Silver,Blue's and green  
Favorite animal(s): White tiger and Lone Wolf  
Eye color: green-eyes  
Favorite Clothing: b6440d8bce48ef874467167a98efd3


	3. A wish

**Stevie's P.o.v **  
I walked into this house (Bill-Giuliana-Rancics-house-in) it was my grandma and grampa's house. I lived with them because my mom just died and my dad is in prison. So when I got their I had all my stuff and I knocked and they let me in. Grandma Peggie and Papa John had tears streakin down there face and that's when I started crying to. But Gran stopped but sniffled "We need to stop and celebrate her life instead of mourning" I nodded and wiped my eyes. I sighed "Can I go unpack?" papa nodded "Your rooms a few doors from our room" I nodded and I headed to my room and It was like this (Girls-Bedroom-Ideas-with-White)  
I finished unpacking and I went down stairs. I saw a note that said "Stevie we are out getting food so we will be gone for a little bit. Love You Gran and papa" I sighed and saw it was 9:00 and I got excited because it was finally the Finally of Teen Wolf 3b althought I was sad after what happened to Allison and Aiden I still wanted to watch it. So I turned the t.v. on to Mtv and I watched it al the way through. That's when Papa and Gran came in with food and I turned off the T.v. and I went and helped them. By the time we got done it was 11:00 and I had school tomorrow so I said my good-night and they said there good night. I went to my room and looked at the Full Moon. "I wish I was in Teen Wolf I don't care if I am a Mccall or a Stilinski. I want to be a special person like Scott but I want other talent. Like rare stuff like control of nature and storms. That is my wish." I went to bed and fell asleep.  
***The Next Morning***  
"Stevie get up we have to pick up Scott so we can go to school." I groaned and I put this on ( cgi/set?id=117612571) when I walked down it wasn't gran and papa's home. Then I heard this "Stevie hurry up" so I ran downstairs and I saw Dylan O'brian and I almost freaked out "Um Hi Dylan"  
"What It's Stiles. Are you okay Stevie" I nodded "yeah just had a wierd dream."he nodded and he ran to his car. I followed him outside and got in the Front seat "So where were you and Scott?" and that's when he looked scared ""what do you mean?" I saw you leave and you headed to Scott's house" he sighed "I um wanted to get help on lacross" I sighed unconvensed but dropped it. Stiles headed to school. When we got their I Scott found us and I put my earplugs in and acted like I was listening to music while I listened to there Conversation. When they stopped I took my earplugs and we walked towards the door when Lydia passed up "Lydia" Stiles call and she totally ignored him until I yelled "Lyd's" she turned around "Stevie" I walked to her and I hugged her I looked at Stiles and waved and his face was like this (stilessidebar) I laughed and me and Lydia went to class and I sit behind her and we talked about Lydia's party on friday. Then I saw Stiles walk in and mouth "When did you two become friends?" I mouthed back "Ever since I was little but you just didn't know" then I turned back to lyd's. Then I saw a girl out side then I thought Allison. Allison say's "Mom, three calls for my first day is a little over-doing... Everything execpt a pen, oh my god actually forgot a pen ! Okay okay, I gotta go, love you..." I got shocked and then it started to lightning outside and I calmed down and the lighting stopped. That when the principal came in with Allison and the principal said "Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do the best to make her feel welcome." So she sat behind Scott and he handed her a pen and she said "thanks" his heart went fast that's when lydia said "Allison were did you get your jacket?" she replied shyly "My mom was a buyer from a boutique back in San Fransisco." Me and Lydia smiled at each other and we said at the same time "And your our new best friend." Jackson came and kissed lydia and she smiled and she mentioned her party to allison but I zoned out and listened to Scott and Stiles and then there was a girl who asked them "Can someone tell me how a girl who's here for five minutes and Stiles sister can already hang out with Lydia's click ?"  
Stiles said "Because she's hot... Beautiful people hang out together" I zoned back in when Allison said " I was going to..." that's when lyd's interupted her "Perfect !Come on!"  
***On The Field***  
I sat down by Lyd's and I told her I'd be right back and I went to coach "Coach can I ask you something?" "Sure Cupcake what is it?" I asked shyly "Can I tryout for Lacross in private.?" he looked at me amused "You really want to be on the team?" I nodded "Yes I can be your secret weapon if I pass all the test" he smiled at me "You are a genious" I smiled "When should I try out?" he thought for a minute "How about at lacross Tryout this after noon?" I nodded "can I have a disguise?" he nodded and handed me Stiles first lacross Jersy and shoulder pads. I nodded and said "Thanks" he nodded "Sure thing Cupcake"I ran to the ladies dressing room and I changed into the uniform and I put my hair in a bun and put the helmet on. I walked behind coach and said "Hey coach I'm ready" he nodded and asked"What do I call you?""Um O'brien" he nodded "Okay." then he yells "Mccall your up. Then O'brien your up after him." Me and scott nodded at the same time he went and did awesome and got first line and I clapped then coach yelled "O'Brien your turn" I ran fast to my spot. I gave it my all and I did good. I jumped up and when I did Scott yanked my helmet off in front of everyone and when they saw it was me Stevie everything went silent except for Coach then said "Everyone treat her equaily. Did you see how good she is?" I heard a few grumble "She is good." I smiled at them and the smiled weakly at me then I said "Do not treat me differently just because I am a Girl. You hear me?" they all nodded there head.I smiled and Try-out was over.  
*In the Woods*  
I followed them and I heard there conversation. Scott said" I don't know what it was ! It was like... I had all the time in the world to catch the ball ! And that's not the only weird thing. I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, I smell things..." Stiles asked "Like what?" Scott replied"Like the mint gum in your pocket." Stiles says "I don't have any mint gum in my..." he puts his hand in his pocket "This started from the Bite?" Scott replied " What if it's like an infection ? Like... my body is full of adrenaline before a shock or something..." Stiles says"You have lycanthropy" and imitates a wolf. That's when I ran to the house I tried falling back asleep to get to gran and papa. I fell asleep and it.. Totally failed I got angry and the wind started blowing hard.I ran outside and I felt my canines sharpin and I growed facial hair and that's when Scott and Stiles say me and the both were in shock. I ran and Scott ran after me and I got tackled and I saw Scott flash his eyes and I somehow flashed my eyes to that's when I saw Stiles come towards me and since Scott released me I backed up into a huge tree stump. That's when Stiles looked at me "How did this happen?"I shrugged "I-I don't I don't know" that's when I break down and it started raining but it wasn't hitting me and Scott said "Were did the storm come and why isn't it hitting Stevie?" he walked next to me and it stopped hitting him to he hugged me and Stiles came over and hugged me and I calmed down. When I did the storm stopped kept asking my how I got this way and I tell them I don't know. But, of course they don't believe then Derek came out of nowhere and said "what are you guys doing on this land? This is Private property?" Scott got nervous and said "Stiles sister is like us but is also different." "how?" Derek asked. "When she get's upset the weather responds to her. That's when Derek asked "Like the rain a few minutes ago?" Stiles nodded "do you know anything about this?" Derek nodded "Yes it's rare thought." Scott stared at his "Well?" Derek sighed "She is a hybrid" "A hybrid what?" "Werewolf witch" that's when Stiles freaked out "How is that possible.?" Derek shrugged. Then Scott looked at his phone "Great! I got to go to work. This isn't finished Stevie"I sighed and nodded "I am going home" when I said that I glared at Stiles warning him to challenge me. He didn't and ran home. I went up to my room and I hooked my laptop to my dock and I played some Sleeping with Sirens. I got a book and read it until Stiles opened my door and came in. I turned down my music and put my book down and asked "Yes?" he sighed and hugged me "Is this going to be your first Full moon also?" I shrugged "I don't know. Maybe. Can I just get some sleep?" he nodded and kissed my forehead and said "Good night" I whispered "good night" and I fell asleep.

You may wish  
You may dream  
But things aren't like they seem  
But for one girl  
Her dream comes true  
But she's afraid of what to say.  
She loves a guy who is  
Mysterious but He doesn't know  
until they kiss  
That's a chapter you are sure  
not wanting to miss


	4. First game of lacross

**Stevie's P.o.v**  
That night I had a dream about Stiles being someone else. Like not himself. But any way I heard Stiles yell "Stevie get dressed so we can pick up Scott. I groaned and I put this ( cgi/set?id=113997842) on. When I went down stairs I saw Stiles looking at his watch and I said "Why are you so worried?" "Because Scott has something inportant to tell us." he said. I nodded and we picked up Scott and he said "I guess I sleep walk now." "What do you mean?" I asked he replied "I was I the woods this morning" Stiles was quiet until we got to school he whispered to Scott "We need to talk to Stevie again" Scott nodded. When we got out I followed Scott to the Locker room where Jackson interigated him "Alright, little man, what about you tell me where you find your juice ?" Scott looked confused "What?" Jackson roled his eyes and said "Where are you getting you juice ?" Scott sighed "What are you talking about?" Jack snapped "Now listen, McCall, you're gonna tell me what it is and who you buy it from because there's no way you can suddenly go on the fields and kick our ass like that without a chemical boost." Scott finally understood and said "Oh steroids. Are you on steroids." Jackson looked serious "What the hell is going on with you McCall ?" Scott answered truthfully "What's going on with me ? You really want to know ? Well, so would I ! Because I can see, hear and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear and smell ! I do things that shouldn't be possible, I sleep walking three miles in the middle of the woods and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally out of my freaking mind !" Jackson thought it was a joke and said "You think you're funny ? Don't you, McCall ? I know you're hiding something. I'm gonna find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes." then I intervened "Um Jackson? Why are you interigating my Best Friend?" Jackson stared at me "How long were you there?" He asked worriedly "Enough to record it" I hold up my phone. He ran out of the locker room and Scott came and hugged me "Thank you" I nodded "No problemo"  
***on the field***  
I heard Stiles yell " Scott,Stevie! Scott,Stevie wait up !" me and Scott slowed down to were he can get us. Then Scott said " Man, it's selections, it can't wait ?" I nodded "Me to. I am so nervous" the Stiles intervened " Just hold on, okay ? I heard my dad on the phone. They found animal hair on the body." Scott said "We got to go" me and him went to the Locker room again except I went into the girls locker room. I got dressed in the uniform and I ran outside and I saw lyd's and I waved and she smiled back at me and waved. Then I saw Scott do a flip in the air and make the shot then I hear Coach yell"McCall ! Get over here ! What was that ? This a cross fields ! What, you're trying up for the gymnastic team ?!" Scott shook his head "No I just wanted to make the shot" " Yeah, well you made the shot. And guess what... You're selected, body. You make first line." I jumped up and down then it was my turn. I also made the shot and everyone cheered to including coach then he yelled "Little Stilinski come here." I nodded and ran to him and he said "Your really good for a girl.' I roled my eyes "Thanks coach then he yelled "Stevie Stilinski Is Second line" I hugged him and said "Thank you" he laughed and nodded. When I got back to the team Scott and Stiles hugged me "Congrats lil sis" I smiled "Thanks Big Bro" we walked through the forest then I yelled "Derek come out" he looked shocked "How'd you know?" I shrugged "werewolf scent is extremely irritating" I said while Scott laughed. Stiles and Scott went to the house but I stayed with Derek and asked "Derek have you met someone like me?" he nodded "who?"i asked "An old friend" I nodded and let it go "Derek if you need me I'll be at my house" he nodded and I ran off. I then went through Scott's window and thought "I am getting the hang of this" I then I jumped behind Stiles and scared him. I laughed and laid on the bed and listened to what they were talking about then I heard Stiles say "It's a signal ! Ok ? When a wolf is alone and howls, he signals his location to the rest of the pack !So if you heard it, maybe you're not the only one, maybe there's a all pack of wolves." I looked up "I heard it to. the howl." they looked at me and shook there head "A all pack of wolves ?" "No werewolves" stiles said and Scott roled his eye and said "Are you seriously wasting my time with this ? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour." I smiled "Scotty Boy is going on a date?" I act surprised "hahaha! Very funny. But I seriously have to go." I pushed him out and said "You hurt her I kill you. She is my friend" he nodded and headed home. Stiles glared at me and I said "Hey Big Bro what wrong?" he sighed "The alpha that bit him is on the lose." I groan and fell on his bed then asked "Want to watch Batman or Star Trek? (Don't judge me but I have seen both of them including Superman) "Batman" he says so I nod and go change into this ( cgi/set?id=117921545) and when me and Stiles went down stairs we watched Batman and then the first Star Trek and we fell asleep like this (u11884823)  
*Next Morning*  
We were still like this (u11884823) until dad woke us up and said "How was the movies?" I smiled at dad "good" then I hit Stiles arm and he woke up "huh?" I need to get up so I can get dressed for school." he nodded and let go. I ran upstairs and put this on ( date_night_outfit/set?i...) (please ignore the title of it) when I came down I saw stiles like this (Stiles-stiles-stilinski-322101) I laughed so hard and he looked up and said "what?" I replied "You definantly need coffee" and he laughed "I do" he took out his phone and texted then said "Allison gave Scott a second chance" I looked up and said "What did he do?" he sighed "He sorta shifted and she saw" I looked shocked. But I nodded "Okay. You know she is a hunter right?" "Of course I did. What does she hunt?"I laughed "W-E-R-E-W-O-L-V-E-S" and he got a serious look on his face and I laughed again. And I rushed him "Come on! We'll be late." He sighed and nodded "Let's go"

Will try and update soon :)  
P.s. The picture is Stevie's necklace she wears

You may wish  
You may dream  
But things aren't like they seem  
But for one girl  
Her dream comes true  
But she's afraid of what to say.  
She loves this guy who is  
Mysterious but He doesn't know  
until they kiss  
That's a chapter you are sure  
not wanting to miss


	5. Pack Mentaliy

**Stevie's P.o.v**  
Stiles ran to the car and went to pick-up Scott and I asked "So? You changed in front of her?" Scott nodded "I had a dream last night and Stevie and I killed her" Me and Stiles looked at each other from the review mirror. It was quiet until we arrived at , Scott and I went into the school and that's when Stiles asked "So you and Stevie killed her ?" Scott shruggerd "I don't know ! I just woke up ! I was in sweat and I couldn't breath... I never had a dream where I woke up like that before..." I said "Really ? I have. Usually it ends a little differently." Stiles looked at me concerned because I never told anyone. Scott looked at me . Then he looke to Stiles "Just help me find her, okay ?". That's when Scott got angry and he hit his locker then stopped when he realized what he was doing. I turn around and I bumped into Allison and she said "Oh, you scared the hell out of me !" Scott looked up "Your okay?" Allison nodded "When my heart starts beating again, yeah. " then she sees Scott stare at her "What?" Scott shook his head "I'm just happy to see you." then the speakers come on and the pricipal's talking and I see Lydia and I ran over to her and her face is terrified and I shook her "lyd's whats wrong?" she pointed at the bus and a man jolt and screams and I take her to the lunch room were we see Scott and Stiles. I could of course hear there conversation and lydia sit's by me,Danny and some other guy sit's in front of lydia. Then Jackon came along and told the other guy "Get-up" and the other guy says "Why don't you ask Danny to get up ?" and Danny looked up and said "Because I don't star his girlfriend's low-cut!" the guy get's up in defeat and Jackson sit's in his spot. Then Danny said "So I heard it was some kind of an animal attack... Probably a cougar." Jackson shook his head "I heard it was a mountain lion" then lydia is smart but she act's dumb. But lydia said "A cougar is a mountain lion. that's when Jackson strangely looked at her" ...Isn't it ?" I nodded my head at her and then Jackson said "Who cares ? It was probably a homeless who were gonna die anyway." Stiles looked at his phone " Actually I just found out who it is, check it out !" he put his phone up for us to see "The sheriff department won't speculate on the details of the incident, but confirmed that the victim, Garrisson Meyers, did survive at the attack ! Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in a critical conditions." Scott looked up "I know him" Allison looked at Scott "You do?" Scott nodded "Yeah, I used to take his bus when I went to see my dad. He was the driver." Lydia asked "Can we talk about something more fun, please ? Like... Oh, Where are we going tomorrow night ?" Allison looked at lydia "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right ?" Allison said " Oh, hum... We haven't decided what we were gonna do..." that's when Lyd's intervened "Well, I'm not a big fan of watching lacrosse videos but if the four of us are going out... We're doing something fun." Scott looked at Allison "Hanging out ? Like... The four of us ? Do you... wanna go out with... them ?" Allison nodded " Yeah, I guess it... sounds fun." That's when I put my earplugs in and I spaced out. That's when Scott shook me out of my world "Y-yeah?" he sighed "You didn't here a thing did you?" I shook my head "nope" he laughed lightly and said "Do you want to go bowling?" I nodded "But I don't bowl. I'll write down the points" Lydia looked at me and nodded..  
***IN THE CORRIDOR***  
Me,Stiles and Scott walked back to the and Stiles was the first to break the silence. Stiles said "You're a terrible bowler !" I looked up "Huh?" the Stiles said again "He said he is awesome at bowling" I laughed and looked at him "Seriously?" he nodded and the Scott said "I know ! I'm such an idiot !" I nodded and Stiles laughed and said "It was like I was watching a car accident. First it turns to a four people date and after that comes that phrase from nowhere !" I hit stiles on the arm "be nice " Stiles sighed and Scott said "It's just Hanging out right?" I shook my head and I Stiles said "You don't hang out with hot girls, okay ? It's like death. If you're hanging out, you mind want to be the gay best friend. You and Danny could start hanging out." I laughed and said "Whatever. You should be the gay friend Stiles" and that's when Scott laughed."I don't think Danny likes me very much" I laughed and Scott said "I asked Allison on a date and now we're hanging out" I smiled "good for you Scotty Boy" he looked at me and smiled. Stiles pressured "Am I attractive to gay guys ?" Scott ignores him and said I made it to first line and the captain of the team wants to destroy me and now... Now me and Stevie gonna be late for work !" Me and Scott ran off and I heard Stiles say queity"Wait, Scott ! You didn't... Am I attractive to gay guys ? You didn't answer my question."  
***ANIMAL CLINIC***  
Me and Scott arrives at the clinic and Scott said Sorry...Sorry. Were late"" smiled at me and Scott and said "Your only two minutes late" I said "We just don't want you to think were slaking." laughed "Scott,Stevie I gotta tell you, you're one of the least slaking kids I know in this town !" I smiled and nodded that's when My dad came in "Hey Dad" "Hey pumpkin." smiled at the Dog dad brought in "Hey ! I see somebody's ready to get his stitches out !" my dad nodded and looked at Scott "Hey, Scott, you're staying out troubles ?" Scott nodded and I knew he was nervous and I whispered "Calm down" then Scott said "Yeah" then dad turned to Mr. Deaton and asked "Hey, listen, while I'm here, you mind take a look at these pictures and tell me what you can say about it ? Sacramento took indeterminate animal." nodded and added "I'm not exactly an expert."He then looks at the pictures "Oh... This is the guy who was attacked in the bus ?" Scott looks up and is heart start to race and I go next to him and I squeeze his hand as a warning. Dad said "Yeah. We found wolf hairs on Laura Hale's body." Scott Asked"A wolf ? I mean, I... I think I read somewhere that wolfs haven't been in California for like sixteen years !" I looked up and said "True enough, but wolfs are migratory. They can come from another state, drove by their impulse or strong enough memory." that's when looked at me and smiled and I smiled back. Scott then said "Wolfs have memories ?" then I let Deaton awnser this one "Long term memory, yes. Associated with a primal drive. (He shows the pictures to the Sheriff) You see this one here ? Those are scratches. A wolf would have bite the throat or the spinal cord, with his teeth." then Dad asked "So you think it's a mountain lion?" Deaton said "I don't know... A wolf could purchasing him, destroy his ankles." that'when Scott turned pale and his heart beat went up. Then Deaton continues "And then the throat..." I shudder then dad started leaving then I said "Dad" ""yeah?" "Guess what." "What?" "I'm on the Lacross team" he smiled so big and hugged me "Second line dad." his smile went bigger and hugged me tighter then tears came to his eyes "Your mother would have been so proud of you." I nodded and I wipped my tears and I went back to work and so did he.  
***HOSPITAL***  
Me and Scott entered the hospital and we brought dinner to his mother.  
she hugged us and said "Is my actually bringing me dinner ?" we laughed and I said "Well as you say beautiful, talented and wonderful son thought you would like to have real food instead of Cafeteria" she smiled "You are the most thoughtful, loving, the most conniving little con hardest ever, you are so not getting the car tomorrow night !" he sighed "Mom!" I laughed "What ? There's a curfew, no car !" she's smiles and take the bag "But I will take this ! Love you..." he sighed "Love you to" We walked out of the hospitol and I laughed harder "You got caught in your con" he hit my shoulder and whispered "Meanie" but I of course could her it and I add n the fire "But you love me" his heart went up a little bit and I tried to ignore it. We walked to me and Stiles car and he got into the passanger seat "Aww don't be mad at your mom. I'll drive you too lovey Dovey Bird" he smiled "Really?" I nodded then he asked "Can you take me to Derek's?" I sighed "Sure".  
*DEREK'S HOUSE*  
When we got their a police officer was leaving. We pulled up into Derek's home and I shuddered. I hatted being here I always see the same vision of the house burning. But I got out and me and Scott yelled "Derek I know you can hear us" then I looked straight were Derek was and I flashed my eyes and he came down. Scott asked Derek "Okay... I know I was a part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced being here to the hunters, I also... don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about... someone. But someone else got hurt. And it seems like a part of the dream actually happened." I said "He think he attacked the driver ?" Scott looked at me then at Derek and Scott asked" Did you see what I did last night ?" "No." "Can you at least tell me the truth ? Am I gonna hurt someone ?" Derek nodded "Yes." " Could I kill someone ?" "Yes." Scott asked "Am I gonna kill someone ?" "Probably. "Scott looks disillusioned" Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show how to control the shift, even at the full moon. But it's not gonna come for free." I sighed "Can you please just give him advice?" Derek nodded "You'll find out. But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside, and see it. Feel it. Let your senses, your sight. Smell, touch. Let every remember full you." Scott nodded and I said "Scott please Go to the car" he was about to say something but I glared him to challange me. Then I added "Don't listen to our conversation." he nodded and closed the car door. Derek looked at me "What?" I looked down and I whispered "Why do I see Kate Argent Burning this place down everytime I come here?" he looked sad then mad "Because she did" I nodded and I walked back to the car and Derek grabbed my arm then I said "What?" he asked "Remember when you asked me who my Hybrid friend was?" I nodded he looked down "She died in the fire her name was London" I smiled "Maybe one day when I come back here I will see her" he let go and I ran to the car. We arrived at my house and I went up to my I changed into this ( cgi/set?id=118266489) and I went to the car and got in the backseat.  
***HIGH SCHOOL***  
Scott,Stiles and I arrived at school. Scott said "No, just me ! Someone needs to keep watch !" I argued " You said I was there so I am going. Stiles stay here." Scott was about to argue but I was already out of the car. Stiles asks "Why I am always the one who's keeping the watch ?" Scott said "because your the only one in the car." Stiles sighed " Okay, why do I start to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin ? I don't want to be Robin all the time !" I laughed "Really? What am I Chopped Liver.?" Stiles laughed Scott said "Nobody's Batman or Robin any of the time !And Stevie your not Chopped liver whatever that means" I smiled then I walked towards the Bus and I stood by the door and I had a vision remember that we didn't attacked the man. We even tried to help him.I then came out of it when Stiles honks. I hear him and I ran. Me and Scott get into the car. I said first "We didn't harm the bus driver we were saving him" Scott looked at me and then it clicked he nodded and he said "We did. But from what?"I shrugged "I don't know. Go Stiles plus I have to get ready for Bowling" he sighed and we dropped Scott of and I said "Scott" "Yeah?" "I'll pick you up in an hour so get ready" he nodded and went inside his house. We went into our home and I turned on some Dubstep and I was going through my closet and I found this ( bowling_date/set?id=118...) and I loved it so I put it on. When I went down Stiles smiled at me and handed me the keys to our jeep. I thanked him and I went to Scott's house and I knocked. awnsered the door and I said "Hey Ms.M how are you?" "Good how about you Stevie?" "Good." I smiled "Just here to pick up Scotty Boy" She nodded and said "Come in then. He is litreally destroying his room to find the perfect date outfit." her heart went fast "Are you to going out?" I laughed "No he is interested in a gir l named Allison Argent" she smiled "Is she pretty?" smiled and I got my phone out and showed her this (20120630072738!Scott_and_Allis) picture and she smiled "She is pretty" I nodded but I got a little sad because nobody knew I had a crush on Scott but I was happy for him and Allison. "SCOTT" I yelled at him he came down wearing this (TWS1E3-blog6A) and I smile and we walked to the car and I drove us to the bowling ally  
***BOWLING***  
When we got there Allison was with Lyd's and I yelled "Lydia" she turned around and smiled. She gestured us towards her and Jackson I nodded and I grabbed Scott's hand and I ran towards them and I gave Scott some advice about bowling "Don't think just do" he looked confused but s went away. So far Lydia and Jackson were ahead by 1 piont and it was Allison and Scott's turn to go and Allison walked up to Scott and said "Scott, you think too much." he said "I'm really sorry, I'm ruining everything." she shook her and said "Just think about something else" "Like what?" he asked she said "Anything. Think about me." then whispered " Naked." I laughed quietly and she laughed loudly when he hit all the pins then lydia looked at Allison "What did you say to him ?" I smiled and I announced that Scott and Allison had won. I hugged Lydia and said "You and Jackson. " Jackson looked at me hearing his name but I continued "did awesome" she smiled "thanks Stevie" I nodded then I said "Hey love birds time to go it's curfew" Scott sighed and said "Can we drop off Allison?" I nodded of course" he smiled and she got in the back with Scott.  
***Argent House***  
Here we are I unlocked the door and I got my phone out and acted like i was texting when I heard this "Definitely... But I have to admit something. Hum... I'm not good on group dates... (Scott smiles) So, next time, just the two of us !" I smiled a little and thought to myself "Way to go Scotty boy" then I saw them kiss and I took a picture and it looked like this (Scott-Allison-teen-wolf-246119) Allison smiled "And I'm totally cool with that !" and when she walked towards her house I saw look at Scott then at me I smiled at him nicely and he ignored me. Then Scott came into the passenger side and I asked "How was it?" he smiled and blushed "Perfect" and we I drop him off at his house and I go home. I walke to my room and I put this ( cgi/set?id=118325769) on when I heard Stiles open his window and I ran quietly to his room and said "What you doing?" he jumped which made me laugh and he said "to Scott's" I nodded "Of course. I'm going with you no arguement or I tell dad your sneaking out again." he nodded and jesture me to come on  
***Mccall's house***

Me and Stiles both scream when we saw Melissa  
and she asked "Stiles,Stevie what the hell are you doing ?" Stiles looked shocked " What am I doing ? God, do you know how to even play baseball ?" Melissa looked confused "What ?"Then I heard Scott in his room. His mom asked "Can you please tell your friends to use the front door ?" Scott said" You locked the front door, he wouldn't be able to get in !" She sighed "Yeah, exactly ! And, by the way, does either of you care the police made a curfew ?" Me,Stiles and Scott looked at each other than said at the same time "No" she sighed tiredly "No ? Alright, then, you know what ? It's enough parenting to me for one night. Good night ! " I laughed when she left his room. Scott then yelled "Good night..." looking at Stiles "What ?" Stiles said "Our dad left for the hospital fifteen minutes ago and it's the bus driver... He said he succumbed to his wounds." Scott asked confusedly "Succumbed ?" I said "Scott it means he's dead." He got angry and ran and I knew exactly were he was going and I turned towards Stiles and said "Do not leave" and before he could say anything I went to Derek's house

***DEREK'S HOUSE***  
I saw Scott and I heard him yell "Derek ! I know you're here ! I know what you did!" then I heard Derek say without showing himself " I didn't do anything." I ran after Scott up the stairs and I yelled "He didn't do it" he continued going upstairs then Scott said "You killed him !" Derek came out and said " He died..." Scott "Like your sister died ?" I got mad and I said "Scott leave him alone" Derek shook his head "My sister was missing." Scott said"You found her." Derek nodded "I found her in pieces" Thays when I cracked and I yelled at Scott making him fly backwords "Leave him alone" he got up shooked but he transformed and I transformed into the acual wolf and me and Derek attcaked Scott and he threw up through a wall an dI heard Derek say "That ws cute and he also transformed like scott.I didn't kill him ! Neither of us did ! It's not your fault and it's not mine !" Scott yelled "This ? This is all your fault ! You ruined our life !" I turned into a human wolf and said "I acually like it" Derek smirked "No, I didn't !" Scott "You're the one who bit us." Derek shook his head " No, I'm not !Scott" "What ?" Derek sighed "I'm not the one that bit you two!" Scott "There's another...Derek" "It's called an alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're betas and Stevie your I don't even know yet... This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us not stevie just us. My sister came here looking for her and now, I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you guys". Scott "Why me ?" Derek replied "Because he's the one that bit you. You're a part of his pack. It's you, Scott... You're the one he wants." I asked "Who bit me because I don't remember being bit" he shrugged "I don't know." I sighed "I'm going home see ya" I ran home changed and fell asleep. 


	6. Trailer

/play/2aG03hEl6Fj90211...

What you think?


End file.
